You Make Me Dizzy, Miss Lizzie!
by lizziegordofan
Summary: A cute little Gordo/Lizzie story
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
I couldn't concentrate. Actually, I haven't been able to concentrate at all since I got back from Rome a few days ago. I keep having flashbacks of Gordo leaning over and us kissing. You have no idea how weird it is to find yourself kissing your own best friend. We haven't talked since that night. Now I was debating whether or not to tell Miranda. I didn't want something like that to cause stress on our friendship. Miranda and her mom and dad would be coming back from Mexico in two weeks, which was a week before school would start.  
  
No one knows about the kiss except for Gordo and me. Not even my parents know. But I decided to tell Miranda if she called before getting back from the trip. That way we could have a private girl conversation without worrying about my parents overhearing. Suddenly my telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey! It's Miranda!"  
  
Who saw that one coming?  
  
"Oh, Miranda! What's up?"  
  
"It's terrific here in Mexico. There's tons of stuff to do here! So how was Rome?"  
  
"Uh - it was really fun,"  
  
"Don't sound so happy. What happened?"  
  
"Miranda, we're best friends right? You, Gordo, and me right? And we'd always be friends right?"  
  
"Okay now you're scaring me. Of course we'll all always be friends . . . why?"  
  
"Promise not to breath a word of this to anyone, deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Well, I did it."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"I-I uh, did it. I kissed Gordo."  
  
"You actually kissed Gordo? Our Gordo??"  
  
"Yeah. He just leaned over and kissed me."  
  
"And you kissed back?"  
  
"A little, yeah. I was too shocked to do much."  
  
Miranda didn't answer right away. I was worried she might hang up.  
  
"Listen, Miranda, I'm really sorry,"  
  
"Sorry about what? Why, I don't like like Gordo. But you do, don't you?"  
"What I meant was I'm sorry if you feel left out. It was a complete accident. Honest!"  
  
Then I started to think about what she had said before. I mean could I, Lizzie McGuire ever have a crush on David Gordon? Deep down, I knew I did have a crush on him. Should I tell Miranda?  
  
"Maybe I do have a crush on him, I dunno." I said slowly.  
  
"Then congratulations! Go tell Gordo."  
  
"Are you being sarcastic?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't even know if he likes me. I was too scared to ask. I also don't want you to feel like the third wheel if things do change. But I assure you they won't!"  
  
"Well, I better get going. Mom's calling me. Tell Gordo I said 'hi'!"  
  
"Yeah, I will. See you!"  
  
"'Bye."  
  
I hung up and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes as I thought about Rome. Even before Rome I started to feel different about Gordo. Then I thought about the picture we took. I had a sudden urge to kiss him so I have him a kiss on the cheek. It was then I really realized how great a person he was. It mean, hadn't it been him who helped when I broke my leg in the fourth grade? And who helped me sneak out of the hotel to help Paolo and take the blame? No one but good ol' David Gordon.  
  
I took out my yearbook and flipped through the pages until I found Gordo's picture. I stared hard at the picture. How come no one had ever told me how good-looking he was? With his cute smile and curly brown hair.  
  
* * *  
  
Gordo sat in the living room watching T.V. His parents had left for work an hour earlier. He liked being alone. But sometimes it was kind of lonely, like now. Bored of watching this old Kun Foo movie, Gordo zapped the T.V. off and buried his head in his hands. He tried to get the image of Lizzie out of his head. Why had he kissed her in Rome? Why did he blush anytime she gave him one of her pretty smiles? And why did he feel guilty every time he imagined her?  
  
Because Lizzie McGuire was the prettiest girl he knew. He had had a crush on her since the fifth grade. But Gordo had never felt like this before. He found it hard to describe how he felt. It was like - like a constant feeling of contentment and happiness. But how could he tell Lizzie that? Just has Gordo was thinking the phone started to ring. He stood up and walked over to it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Gordo, it's Lizzie."  
  
Oh gosh, it was her! Suddenly Gordo could his heart thump against his ribs.  
  
"How's it going, Liz?" he asked coolly.  
  
"Pretty - pretty good. Actually there's something I wanted to ask you,"  
  
Was it just him or did Lizzie seem a little nervous?  
  
"Is everything all right?" Gordo asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet me at the Digital Bean later today."  
  
"Oh, sure! That would be great. What time?"  
  
"How does five sound?"  
  
"That would work. Yeah."  
  
"Good! So I'll see you then?"  
  
"Yep. See you then."  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
''Bye!"  
  
*click* With that Gordo hung up and sat back down. He couldn't wait until five o' clock. 


	2. Chapter Two Confessions at the Digital ...

CHAPTER TWO  
  
The minutes seemed to drag by for Lizzie. But she was able to use up her time by chasing Matt around the house because he tried to put some of his fake worms in her cereal. That took about a half an hour. Maybe. Lizzie filled up the rest of her time by taking a shower and picking out a good outfit (which could take a very long time if you do it right). It felt weird getting all dolled up for someone like Gordo. She'd never felt that she needed to look good in front of him before now.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked herself in the mirror.  
  
Lizzie was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt and a new pair of flares. She thought it looked all right. She knew tonight was the night. She would tell Gordo exactly how she felt. Now that she had on the right clothes she needed to find out what she was going to say . . . She went to a mirror and pretended it was Gordo (she found it very difficult not to get the giggles).  
  
"David Gordon, I really like you. I've actually had a crush on you since the fourth grade."  
  
I suppose that will have to do, Lizzie thought to herself.  
* * *  
"Uh, Lizzie. We're good friends, right? But do you think we might be - well - more then just good friends?" Gordo rubbed his chin in thought. 


End file.
